And She Snapped
by Psychosomatic Delusion
Summary: Nana was the caring matriarch of the Sawada household. She treasures all her twins, Tsunayoshi and Yoshimune, and her husband, Iemitsu. But,something snapped within her, that in just a blink of an eye, everything that she cared and treasured for ...disappeared. A Nana-centric story. Character-death. You have been warned.


_Disclaimer: KHR is not mine! It belongs to its rightful owners, in celebration for my newly arrived KHR COLORE! Maybe I'll order the Rebo x elDLIVE one someday..ON WITH THE STORY!_

 _In the town of Namimori, in the country of Japan, there was once a happy family. The Sawada family is composed of a blonde hardworking-but-always-away father, Iemitsu, a brunette ditzy-but-caring mother,Nana, a clumsy brunette and a caring blonde Twins, Tsunayoshi and Yoshimune. Even though the father was always away, he would still send them money, and would visit once in a while. He love his children very much. He cared for their well-being, gave them a proper school to attend, and a gift for their 8_ _th_ _birthday,a pet named Natsu but for Nana? None. A gift? None. Money? Yes, but for the kids' foods and for their everyday money to school. But she would still love them. She is their mother…after all._

 _But, as they say, all things have their limit. So she broke. Like a plastic bag that is already full of water. She broke..broke..broke..until nothing left…._

 _It started like this…_

It was a sunny Sunday for Nana and the twins. After all, the head of the house would come back since it was the twins' birthday. Nana prepared all the dishes, ranging from Japanese foods down to Italian menus, since her husband works in Italy might as well give him a food that could satisfy him. What a feast it was!

"Mommy, when will daddy arrive?" asked Tsuna, her first born twin, while holding his baby twin's small hand, Yoshi.

Nana smiled as her beloved twins approached her. She dearly loved her twins, but sometimes, there is a voice ordering her to snap their necks like twigs. But she won't do that. They're her mother..after all.

"Tsu-kun, daddy will arrive later. Don't worry! Daddy will bring us lots and lots and lots of gifts,okay?" Nana said while spreading her arms as she emphasized the word lots.

 _He loves us after all..right?_

The twins, upon being satisfied with the explanation gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran to the living room. It was then that the doorbell rung, signalling that someone was outside.

"Tsu-kun, Yoshi-kun, can you please open the door for mommy? My hands are kinda full right now." Nana shouted across the kitchen.

The twins opened the door and was greeted by a big brown bear. The bear's hand moved to ruffle the boys' hairs and talked with its big and gruff voice.

"Who should I tackle first?"

The twins giggled loudly as they were tackled by a bear that was controlled by a blonde man. This caused their mother to come out in the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun, Yoshi-kun, what's-Honey! You're back!"

She proceeded to hug her husband, but the man only glanced her way and give a small smile but did not stop from tickling his children.

This caused Nana to think of bad thoughts, but she kept her grip of her ranging feelings.

 _They're your family, Nana. You love them, okay?_

While eating their dinner, Iemitsu said,

"Happy birthday to my most precious sons in the whole world, Tuna-tan, and Yoshi-tan!"

This caused the twins to smile widely but Yoshi-kun remembered something.

"Dad, it's also mo-"

Nana gripped her son's hand under the table and smiled sadly at her Yoshi-kun's way.

Yes, it's Nana's birthday, too, but it seemed that her husband forgot about it. It doesn't matter, as long as her husband was happy, then she was fine with that.

 _Does it NOT really matter, Nana?_

Days have passed since the event, and Nana tried to forget about it, but every time she sees her twins' innocent smile the devil inside her also kept on pestering her. _KILL! ANNIHILATE! SNAP THEIR NECKS! DROWN THEM!_ Those were the words, but she kept her grip on her mind.

Every week Iemitsu would call and checked his twins' conditions. He would asked about their day at school, their friends, and even their crushes! But for Nana? None. He would only call her 'Honey' when he wanted her to call the twins to talk to him. After talking to the twins and the boys would give her the phone, he would hung up. Ending the call as if his world only revolves around the boys, and not including Nana to their small family.

 _And are you okay with that, my dear Nana?_

And cut! Please do tell me your thoughts regarding to this story! R and R Leave a comment and review, and I'll answer all your questions


End file.
